Numerous battery-driven appliances have been proposed and have been made over the years. An example thereof is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,594, by Bernie E. Bjornsen, III, Dr. Peter Hauk, and Dr. John W. Matthews, for Ergonomic Electrical Current Switching Systems, issued Aug. 5, 1997 to Laser Products Ltd., and hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Illustrated embodiments of that prior-art development include a firearm target illuminator laterally attached to the weapon. Typically, such target illuminator has a compartment for batteries that energize an electric light source through a switching device. Also typically, such light source is contained in a lamp module that is threaded onto the battery compartment. As development progresses, such threading of the lamp housing onto the battery compartment may eventuate misalignment among battery and lamp terminals.